1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a latch apparatus, and in particular to a latch having at least two symmetrically arranged dead bolts and related methods of assembling door assemblies that include the latch.
2. Related Art
Mortise door latches that include dead and live bolts are typically constructed for use in a particular orientation within a door mortise. This orientation corresponds to the arrangement of the dead and live bolts relative to openings in the door frame formed for the dead and live bolts. A given mortise door latch may be reversible for use in right or left hand doors. Such a reversal may require flipping the latch upside down in the mortise and reversing the live bolt in the housing of the latch. The reversibility of a mortise door latch in this way makes it possible to have less stock as compared to the amount of stock required if separate left and right hand latches were required for left and right hand doors.
Due to this reversible mounting of mortise door latches for right and left hand doors, and the common practice in the door industry to manufacture doors that can be used as either left or right hand doors, mortise latches are typically installed by the person installing the door in a building. Many door installers are homeowners who experience at least some difficulty installing door latches.
A door latch that addresses these and other known disadvantages in the latch and door industries would be an important advance in the art.